Wrap spring clutches have been employed in various devices including decouplers, crankshaft decouplers, and engine starters. In our testing, we have become aware of a failure mode in a wrap spring clutch in which the wire that forms the wrap spring buckles in response to the transmission of relatively high rotary loads that had heretofore not been transmitted in such devices. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improve wrap spring clutch that can be better suited for use when transmitting exceptionally high rotary loads.